El arte de una espada
by Murder Bubble
Summary: Hinata Hyuga oculta un gran secreto, y para ser la heredera de su clan debera ser digna de este, por lo que le encomiendan una importante mision, matar al legendario enemigo de la aldea, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasu.hina
1. Chapter 1

El Arte de una espada.

Hinata Hyuga oculta un gran secreto, y para ser la heredera de su clan debera ser digna de este, por lo que le encomiendan una importante mision, matar al legendario enemigo de la aldea, Sasuke Uchiha.

Secretos y promesas

Un padre, y una hija se encontraban peliando, en una acalorada lucha de espadas. La chica se veia tan debil, precia que siquiera podia levantar la espada, todo lo hacia con dificultad, y el padre no abandonaba el semblante de disgusto del rostro, la chica lo estaba comenzando a irritar. Ella siquiera seria oponente para un gennin, y eso lo frustaba, se sentia humillado por tene runa hija tan inútil como la que el tenia, pero le habia prometido a su difunta esposa que cuidaria de aqulla chiquilla por sobre todas las cosas, y aunque aquello le costara trabajo, el mantenia su palabra.

- Eres patetica Hinata – replicaba una y otra vez, un hombre de gran estatura, cabellos largos y castaños, y unos ojos perlados tan frios como el mismo hielo. – vete de aquí, deberias entrenar mas duro, como tu hermana – volvia replicar el hombre mientras se volteaba y daba la espalda a su hija mayor. Acto seguido guardar su espada en una funda.

- Si supieres, padre – dijo ella en un susurro casi inexistente. La chica de ojos perlados tambien guardo sus espadas, que a diferencia de su padre eran dos, y las cargaba en su espalda.

Salio del lugar, sin sentir la mas minima decepcion ante la spalabras de su padre. Estaba completamente acostumbrada a los regaños de ese tipo por parte de su padre, que la rechazara y le digiera que ella en realidad no era digna siquiera de pertenecer a la rama principal, que era un estorbo, una molestia, y que si pudiera cambiar el pasado, haria que fuera Hanabi quien naciera primero, para yo asi pertencer el bouke, en resumen, su padre siempre dijo que ella era una inútil, pero ciertamente, el hombre no sabia nada, y mucho menos lo mucho que fingia su hija en los ultimos años, aunque ganas no le faltabn de decir la verdad, ella habia prometido no decir palabra alguna. Lo habia prometido… a el.

Llegando a su cuarto, la chica deposito con cuidado sus espadas en un rincón, y solto sus cabellos que los llevaba atados en una coleta de caballo alta. Se cambio el vestuario de entrenamiento, y se puso una simple camiseta con el dibujo de un panda, y unos shorts mas arriba a medio muslo, acompañando todo con unas simples sandalia negras.

Salio de la mancion sin sentir nostalgia alguna, ya no era la misma muchachita que era hace varios años atrás, habia cambiado, ya no era debil, llorona, ya no era tan sensible, ya no mostraba sus lagrimas a quien se cruzase por enfrente de ella, habia termido convirtiendose en una chica, fria, distante, aunque con sus compañeros de equipo, siguiera siendo la misma vieja Hinata, con el resto se creaba mascara tras masacara, no le importaba ya lastimar los sentimientos de alguien, para nada, ¿a que se debia su repentino cambio? Pues aunque fuera una absoluta tonteria, aquello la habia ayudado, y no dejaria su faseta de frialdad solo porque habia superado el pasado, no dejaria su faseta de frialdad nunca, debia vengar su muerte. No dejaria que su muerte fuera en vano. Ella lo habia prometido, después de todos esos años, que el estuvo alli para ella, prestandole todo el apoyo que jamas nadie le presto, ella, ella habia echo una promesa, y no se dejaria a si misma dejarla inconclusa. Ella vengaria su muerte. Pero esa no fue launica promesa que le hiso a aquel hombre tan valiente.

Habia algo mas. Un secreto.

Camino por las calles, sintiendo la mirada de todos sobre ella, mientras cuchicheaban cosas que a ella no le importaban en lo mas minimo, sigui de largo a cualquiera que la mirase, no le importada nada. Para ella todo habia acabado hace muchos años, ella habia muerto junto con el, pero por una extraña razon, aun sen encontraba viva, pero era completamente absurdo, ya siquiera sentia, ya no mostraba expresiones, no sentia absolutamente nada, ella lo sabia, estaba completamente hueca, ajena a cualquier sentimiento que pueda llegar a sentir un ser humano normal. Pero no le importaba. Nada importaba después de que el muriera. Nada.

Ahora, ella comprendia la situación de aquel uchiha que traiciona la aldea. Verse lleno de venganza, las ganas de vengar la muerte de un ser amdado. Pero ella, a diferencia de el, no habia sido cegada por esta aun era consiente de quien era y no dejaria eso. Sabia a donde pertenecia, y sabia que ella tenia fuerza de sobra para vengar la muerte de aquel hombre, pero no lo haria. No aun, ella se lo habia prmetido.

si, el legendario espadachín, me salvo, y me ayudo a peliar conmigo en batalla – decia un joven ninja de unos 20 años. – aunque su voz es algo aguda, pero deviste verlo peliar, era tan estupendo, sus movimientos, tan sincronizados. No exageran cuando dicen que es el mas grande espadachín de la historis – volvia decir a una chica un par de años menor que el, de cabellos negros hasta los hombros y grandes ojos color miel.

Vamos Ryu – decia ella sonriente mientras tomaba la mano de su acompañante.

Ella sonrio para sus adentros. Ella conocia a la perfeccion a aquella persona de la que hablaba aquel ninja, ella sabia quien era en realidad, ella lo sabia. Y aunque aquel mantuviera su identidad oculta, y nadie siquiera sabis si era hombre o mujer. Ella lo conocia como si fuera su misma persona.

Con sus pensamientos, se adentro en el bosque. Miro a su alrededor, estaba casi todo cubierto por arboles, parecia casi imposible mirar el cielo. Camino sin para hasta llegar a su claro favorito, en lo alto de una colina llena de césped, y algunas floresillas acosto sobre el suelo, y se dispuso a mirar el calo cielo que alli si podia distinguir.

Aunque nunca lo admitiera, ella conocia a la perfeccion la fascinación de Shikamaru por ver las nubes, era tan extremadamente relajante, te mantenia la mente en blanco, imaginando que tu eres una nube, que flota libre y distante en el cielo, complatemente ajena a cualquier cosa que sucediera en la fria y dura tierra, viviendo su vida tranquilamente, siempre en relajación, sin preocuparse por si perturbaba la vida de alguien, simplemente, cruzandoce frente al sol, realizando una danza ritimica, para que alguien en el suelo la admirara.

Con aquellos pensamientos, se quedo profundamente dormida. Teniendo un sueño tranquilo, sin alucinaciones, sin pesadillas, un sueño completamente negro, como si de la mismisima muerte se tratase.

Desperto, sintiendo la presencia de alguien cerca de si, un chakra que reconocio de inmediato, pero le gustaba hacer creer a la gente que ellos era superiores a ella, que ella era debil pues sabia que al enterarse de la verdad, todos se sorprenderian, la admirarían, y les pareceria casi imposble que una chica como ella fuese asi. Pero no podia evitarlo. Alguen dia ella se burlaria de todos aqeullos que le seguian diciendo debil, que aun creian pasarle por encima, que creeian que lastimaban, y provocaban emociones de tristeza dentro de ella, pero ella ya no sentia, y el resto deberia saberlo, _pero todo a su tiempo, _penso ella al sentir un par de ojos mirandola, luego una voz femenina la llamo por su nombre.

- Hinata – dijo una voz irritante y chillona, la voz de Sakura haruno – Hinata, despierta. – volvio a decir la voz detrás de ella.

Hinata fingio abrir sus ojos pesadamente, y luego fingio sorpresa, notando la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de su acompañante. Eran tan absurdos, que le daban lastima a la Hyuga, lastima le daban aquellas persona tan engreidas.

- ¿Qué sucede Sakura? – dijo ella fingiendo una interminable flojera, como si en realidad acabara de despertar.

- Tsunade-sama decea verte en su despacho dentro de una hora, dijo que valla con tu ropa ninja, y que prepares todas tus cosas antes de ir, que prepares lo necesario para una mision larga. – dijop secamente la Haruno para luego voltearse e irse saltando de rama en rama.

Hinata se puso de pie curiosa, y ahciendo un par de sellos con sus manos, desaparecio en una nube de humo, para luego reaparecer en su habitación. Lo primero que hizo fue cambiar su ropa. Ponienodese su vesturio ninja, que consistia en un top que cubria unicamente sus senos, bajo el una camiseta de rejilla que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, pero cubria su pecho, era manga corta y le llegaba ala altura de la cintura, dejando ver la mitad de su esbelto y plano abdomen. Unos shorts cortos, mas arriba de la mitad del muslo, amarraba unas cintas en uno de sus muslos, para luego atar en este, un pequeño bolsito en el cual guardaba sus kunais o shurikens. Se puso un guante de rejilla, con los dedos cortos, que le llegaba a la mitad del ante brazo, y sobre este guante se puso otro, tambien sin dedos, de color negro y de cuero, con el emblema Konoha, y le llegaba hasta la muñeca. En el otro brazo se puso una especie de codera, una de rejilla, y una negra, un poco mas corta que la primera. Amarro su cabello en una coleta alta, dejando su flequllo hacia un lado, para ver mejos, y los tipico largos mechones a cada lado de su rostro. Luego se amarro el emblema de Konoha al cuello. Se puso sus zapatos de entrenamiento, y cargo sus espadas en su espalda. Luego preparo un pequeño bolso donde llebaba ropa interior, y una muda de ropa. Miro la hora. Debia encontrase con la Hokage

Camino por las calles de la aldea llamando la curiosidad de los residente de esta. Aunque poca atencion les presto. No le interesaba lo que pensara. Sigui su camino hasta que unos pasos rapidos y acelerados detrás de ella la hicieron ceder un poco el paso. Sabia a quien le pertenecia ese chakra que se acercaba rapidamente, y sabia que era unicamente con ella con quien deseaba hablar.

- ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! – gritaba la voz de su compañero de equipo, Kiba inuzuka.

- ¿Qué sucede, Kiba? – pregunto ella dulcemente como solia hablarle a el.

- ¿adonde vas? ¿te vas de mision y no pensabas despedirte de mi? – pregunto el chico caminando a su lado.

- La verda no lo se, la Hokage me mando a llamar, y me informaron que debia ir lista para partir a una mision larga, seguramente de rango A o S, y nesesitaran que parta de inmediato. – dijo Hinata dejando al chico a su lado sorprendido.

- ¿Qué sucedera? – se pregunto mas a si mismo que a Hinata.

No lo se, pero prometo que luego te lo hare saber antes de irme de mision – hizo una pausa – espera dentro de quince minutos en la entrada de la aldea, asi te contare lo que paso – dijo ella sonriente para luego despedice con la mano de su amigo y salir corriendo del lugar.

Estaba frente a la oficna de la Hokage, golpeo la puerta un par de veces de manera sueave esperando alguna respuesta desde el otro lado de esta.

- pasa – se escucho la fuerte y segura voz de Tsunade desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿queria vermae Hokage-sama? – pregunto elle dirigiendole la mirada unicamente a la mujer que tenia en frente.

- Sientate Hinata, necesitamos hablar con tigo – dijo una voz masculina, esperen un momento, ¿Qué hacia su padre alli?.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto dudosa luego de tomar asiento, Tsunade mantenia la penetrante miarda sobre ella.

- Hinata, tu padre me a hecho una solicitud, que intente negarme, pero el ha insistido, hasta el punto de convencerme – hizo una pausa para examinar el rostro de la joven chica que tenia en frente, luego continuo – tu padre, quiere que te asigne una mision, de rango S, incluso, podria ser de un rango mayor, considerando las circunstancias – comenzo la quinta – tu padre me solicito, que te encomendara esta mision, porque si la cumplias, el te nombraria heredera oficial del clan Hyuga, y ademas, regresarias como la heroína de la aldea. – dijo la Hokage mirando directamente los ojos de la hyuga – antes de continuar, nesito que tu aceptes la mision, y luego te explicare de que se trata

- … - hinata lo dudo por un segundo, pero luego hablo – acepto la mision, Tsunade-sama – dijo con voz fime, viendo como la quinta asentia levemente con la cabeza.

- Hinata, deberas ir en busca de Sasuke Uchiha… - comenzo la hokage – y cuando lo encuentres… - hizo una nueva pausa, bajo la mirada y prosigui – debereas asesinarlo – dijo para luego levantar la mirada decidida y mirarla directamente a los ojos.

- … - Hinata se quedo perpleja ante lo que le acababa de decir

- Hinata – esta vez era su padre quien tomaba la palbra – tendras un año y seis mese para cumplir tu mision, después de cumplido este plazo, y tu no hayas completado tu mision, deberas regresar a la aldea, y seras marcada como del bouke y sera tu hermana quien herede el clan – dijo friamente sin preocuparse siquiera en mirar a la hokage, que tenia una clara mirada de desaprobación en el rostro.

- Muy bien, yo… - comenzo a decir la chica de ojos perla – cumplire con mi mision.

- Esta bien, Hiashi-san, necesito unos minutos con Hinata – dijo la Hokage para luego miara al hombre que asintio, y escusandose salio del despacho de la mujer.

- ¿Qué sucede Tsunade-sama? – pregunto la chica, ahora mas natural. Habia recuperado la compostura.

- Hinata, lamento que tengas que pasar por esto, y aunque respeto tu decisión del silencio, creo que viene siendo hora de que le cuentes la verdad a tu padre – coemnto segura de cada una de sus palabras, observando que efecto producian a la joven de 19 años frnete a sus ojos.

- Tsunade-sama, agradesco su preocupación, pero aun no es el momento de decir la verdad, ¿Qué planea? ¿Qué le diga a mi padre que soy una guerrera AMBU para que haci me nombre heredera del clan? – pregunto ella segura de cada una de sus palabras.

- no Hinata, no solo quiero que le digas a tu padre que eres una guerrera AMBU, tambien quiero que le digas quien eres en realidad, con quien has estado entrenado los ultimos años, que le cuentes quien es ahora Hinata Hyuga – dijo la Hokage acariciando cada una de sus propias palabras.

- Aun no lo hare Tsunade-sama – coerzo diciendo la chica – le prometi que le diria cuando llegara el momento de hacerlo, se lo prometi a el, le prometi que diria quien soy, luego de vengar su muerte – dijo dolida la ojiperla.

- ¿Y si esas no eran sus intenciones, Hinata? ¿y sis sus intenciones eran que vengaras su muerte para que tu verdadera identidad quedara al descubierto? – pregunto Tsunade – sabes que el odiaba que te menospresiaran, sabes que el te apresiaba demaciado, y que siempre quizo lo mejor para ti, por eso, el queria que supieran quien eres, sabes que a el le dolian mas las burlas de las personas que a ti misma – decia la Hokage con el dolor enmarcando sus palabras.

- Lo se Taunde-sama, lo se perfectamente, pero tambien se, que el me dijo los verdaderon propositos de el porque me transformo en lo que soy – dijo Hinata.

- Aprecio mucho que aun te mantengas leal a tu palabra, pero sabes que el momento de la verda se acerca, Hinata, deberan enterarse pronto, pues ha pasado mucho tiempo, tu conces las verdaes, sabes mejor que yo misma lo que se avecina… - decia la Hokage mientras se servia un vaso de sake.

- No se preocpe Hokage-sama, se perfectamente a lo que se refiere con sus palabras, debo decir la verdad, porque ya a pasado mucho tiempo, y no podre segui ocultandolo por mucho tiempo. – decia decidida la joven – pero si me lo permite Hokage-sama, debo cumplir con una mision, y esta vez, me acercare mas a demostrar quien soy en realidad, lo prometo, porque viene sinedo hora del momento de la verdad – pronuncio la chica para luego colocarse una mascara AMBU y ahora traia puestas algunas piezas de metal sobre su roa, dando paso a la imagen de un Ambu de alto rango (*ni yo misma se muy biend e donde saco las cosas xD*)

- Eso espero Hinata, el mundo a esperado demaciado. Espero que tengas suerte en tu mision, Hinata, y que vuelvas pronto triunfante, pero ten cuidado, conosco lo que haras una vez que estes fuera de la aldea, se que no solo buscaras a Sasuke Uchiha, se que buscaras al responsable de la muerte de el, y que tambien lo asesinaras, solo te pido que tengas cuidado, y te deceo la mejor de las suertes – termino de decir la Hokage como despedida.

Hinata desparecio en una nube de humo, y reaparecio corriendo a toda velocidad por las calles de Konoha, pasando entre la gente sorprendida, que no tenian ni la menor idea de quien se ocultaba bajo esa mascara. Llego a la entrada de la aldea, y diviso a su amigo apollado en una pared, esperandola. Sabia que se llevaria una gran sorpresa al verla.

- ¿desea algo? – pregunto Kiba al ver a la AMBU acercarse a el.

- Solo una cosa – dijo Hinata mientras se quitaba la mascara – despedirme – dijo mirando la car sorprendida de su amigo.

- ¿Hi-hinata? ¿desde cuando eres AMBU? – pregunto el chico completamente sorprendido.

- Desde hace un par de años – dijo mientras volvia a colocarse la mascara cuidando que nadie la viera. – Kiba, no volvere en mucho tiempo – comenzo la Hyuga para ver como el rostro de su amigo se defiguraba aun mas por la sorpresa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto absorto.

- Me encomendaron una mision rango S, debo cumplirla en un años y seis meses, ese es mi plaso. – dijo la chica segura de sus palabras.

- ¿Que mision?

- Matar a Sasuke Uchiha – dijo ella viendo como el rostro de su amigo palidecia notablemente.

* * *

¡hola! ¿Cómo estan? Bueno primero que nada quiero agradecerles por pasarse por mi fic, la verdad lo tenia rondando por mi cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no se me ocurria como escribirlo, pero, en un momento de inspiración, me sente, y en una hora, esta maravilla esta lista, ¿pueden creerlo? Yo no, jamas habia escrito un capi asi de largo en tan poco tiempo, beuno no es que sea tan largo, es mas, es el mas corto que he echo en mi vida, pero lo escribi en muy poco, por lo general me toman de 4 a 5 horas escribir los capis. Pero bueno aquí tengo este milagro del señor!

Quiero informarles que sufro de depresion intantanea (*xD*) y que si no recibo reviews, me deprimo, me corto las venas, (*broma eh? *) y no continuo el fic, y para colmo tambien lo borro…

Uf! Me ha gustado como quedo, bueno no del todo, pero ustedes me haran saber que les parecio.

Me pregunto, ¿Cuál sera el secreto de Hinata? ¿la muerte de quien quiere vengar con tantas ansias? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién era esa persona para ella? ¿que es lo que se avecina, que merece que ella revele su secreto? ¿y cuales abran sido las promesas que ella le dio a aquel hombre antes de que callera muerto?

Pues averígüenlo solo aquí! En…

El Arte De Una Espada.

Besos!

Hikari.


	2. extrañeza

**Los personajes de Naruto **

**son unicamente propiedad de **

**Masashi kishimoto**

**Yo solo los tomo con el fin de satisfacer **

**A mi mente retorcida =D**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

bien, adios. – se despedio un azabache con ojos de mismo color y piel palida de una chica que estaba parada junto a el, mucho mas bajita, de cabello largo y negro, ojos verde jade.

Yo… Sasuke-sensei, no… porfavor… - la chica solo tartamudeaba incapaz de terminar una frase completa.

No Hikari, ya te lo he dicho, ye quedaras con karin y Seigetsu hasta que concluyan mis planes, eres un estorbo en mi venganza – le dijo el Uchiha secamente a la chica que lo habia acompañado durante los ultimos dos años, lo ojos de esta se llenaron de lagrimas.

Yo… ¿con quien entrenare? – esa no era la verdadera pregunta que queria hacer, pero el orgullo de un Uchiha es pegajoso.

Con Seigetsu, karin es algo inútil – dijo el.

Y si… ¿y si no vuelves? – pregunto entre un sollozo, y el Uchiha no pudo aguantar las ganas de abrazarla y asi lo hizo.

Volvere, Hikari, te lo prometo, te lo juro, pero no se cuando, solo te prometo que lo hare. – dijo mientras se alejaba de ella.

Lo extrañare, Sasuke-sensei. – decia la chica en un susurro para luego correr en direccion opuesta.

El ojinegro se quedo mirando en la direccion por donde aquella chica se habia ido, y recordo la unica razon por la cual le permitia estar con el, (*aparte de que no se le tira encima a comerselo!*) porque le recordaba a sus amigos de la infancia. Enojona, golpeadora, igual que Sakura, ademas sus ojos le recordaban bastante, y por le otro lado le recordaba a Naruto, porque siempre saltaba, era despistada, y siempre girtaba a los cuatro vientos que seria mejor que el. Eso quisiera.

Comenzo a saltar de rama en rama, hace poco, en una de sus investigaciones, habia averiguado que habia un Nija de Konoha tras el, pero que no era con la misma intencion que tenia Naruto, esto iba sobre eso, tenia la mision de matarlo, pero el Uchiha confiaba fielmente, en que mataria el prmero a aquel que se creia capaz de pasarle por encima. Al fin y al cabo, todos los malditos bastardos de Knoha eran unos pendejos traicioneros, todos, todos eran iguales, todos eran unos hipócritas, que habian intentado entender, la exterminacion de su clan, todos eran unos malditos, que le ocultaron la verdad, y dejaron que se cegara por la venganza y matara a un hermano que no tenia mas opcion, los de Konoha habia exterminado a su clan, solo por ser poderoso, y luego como los bastardos que eran, le habian ocultado la verdad, dejando que este acabara con la vida de su hermano, pensando que el Uchiha menor, podria re establecer el clan de manera correcta, pero que equivocados estaban.

Con esos pensamientos, latiendo en su cabeza, fue saltando de rama en rama, esperando darle un poco de lucha aquel que habia enviado para cortar su vida.

Algo le decia, que la lucha seria dura, la mayor parte de las veces, que enviaban a alguien en su busqueda, con la esperanza de que llevaran su cabeza devuelta a la aldea, siempre, enviaban escuadrones, de mas de cuatro ninjas ANBU, ahora enviaban uno, debian estar muy confiados, tal vez pensaban que lo pillarían desprevenido, o que sus habilidades en la lucha ya no eran tan grandes como antes, o simplemente, aquel ANBU era en exceso fuerte, y lo suficientemente arto calificado como para llevar a cavo una mision como esa. Pero, ¿y si eso no era asi? ¿y si trataban de engañarlo? Cabia la posibilidad de que intentaran hacerle creer que enviaban solo a una persona, cuando en realidad podrian estar enviando nuvamente uno de sus tontos escuadrones, que el siempre, los vencia con facilidad. ¿encerio creian que unos estupidos ninjas de Konoha serian competencia para el? Siempre eran asi, unos estupidos ilusos viviendo en un mundo color arco iris, ¿Qué pasaria si un dia, un pequeño demonia destruia su tan presiada aldea? ¿si hacia añicos sus sueños?

Llego a una aldea cercana a laa tierras de la ola, hacia frio, y estaba lloviendo, pero al Uchiha no le importaba, para el eso era lo de menos, ademas podia considerar la idea de que el habia estado en situaciones mas extremas que una simple llovizna…

¡Zas!

Un rayo callo del cielo, estrellandoce dos metros frente a el. Muy bien, puede que aquello no fuera una simple llovizna, pero una tormenta electrica no detendria al gran Sasuke Uchiha, aunque buscar hospedaje en aquella pequeña aldea por una noche, no tenia nada de malo. Solo una noche, se iria luego mañana por la mañana. Aunque el Uchiha tuviera sentimientos de roca, no lo era, era un humano, y como cualquier otro, podria enfermarce, y el no queria eso, seria un interferencia a sus planes.

Llego a un lugar que se veia acogedor. Era un pequeño edificio con el estilo tradicional japones, entro, y por dentro estaba de igual manera decorado de una manera exquisita, recordandole a su propio hogar, todo decorado al estilo japones. Vio a la recepcionista, una chica que estaba mirando unos papeles, se acerco a ella, y carraspeo esperando que esta le prestara atencio. La chica despego la vista de los papeles, y su anterior mirada seria se transformo en una sonrisa picara, dirigida especialmente a el Uchiha que se encontraba frente a ella. Este sonrio de medio lado, siempre causaba lo mismo en las mujeres, y para ser sincero, esta no estaba nada mal.

¿puedo ayudarle señor? – hablo la chica con voz melosa y seductora. Tenia los ojos de un profundo color azul y los cabellos de un color castaño rojizo, su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada.

Pues dame una habitación – dijo el secamente, a lo que la chica sonrio, y miro un libro.

Veamos… - dijo mientras comenzaba a ojear el cuadernillo – tengo una habitación en el tercer piso, ¿la toma? – pregunto la chica mientras volvia dirigir la mirada hacia el.

Si – contesto sin inmutarse por la mirada lujuriosa que le lanzo la recepcionista.

Muy bien – la chica abrio un cajon y extrajo una llave, acto seguido se la tendio al Uchiha – es la habitación 15B, firme el libro porfavor – pidio elegantemente mientras el Uchiha hacia lo que le ordenaba, firmando falsamente como Karazu Yagami, invento el nombre, la verdad no tenia idea si llegaba a existir alguien llamado asi – muy bien señor Yagami, si necesita algo, estare aquí, doy cualquier clase de servicio, si usted me entiende – comento en doble sentido mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Hmp – fue la unica respuesta del Uchiha, que se dio media vuelta para irse.

En verdad, le gustaba burlarse de cómo las mujeres caian a sus pies, eran tan pateticas, solo eran objetos que todo hombre utilizaba para satisfacer sus deseos, esas historias del amor, eran cuentos que les gustaba escuchar a las mujeres por parte de los hombres, estos le hacian creer lo que ellos quisieran contar de llevarcelas a la cama, pobres, eran tan ingenuas, aunque podria decirce de igual manera, que eran todas unas prostitutas, todas eran iguales, si bien, los hombres no eran los unicos que hacian ese tipo de cosas, siempre son por cualpa de ellas, que solo buscan a un hombre con el fin de sacarles cuanto dinero sea posible, antes de dejar que estos se las lleven a la cama, y luego las dejen, asi ellas fingiendo estar dolidas, mientras que por dentro solo les duele el echo de no haber podido conseguir lo que ellas querian. _Todas son iguales_, penso el Uchiha.

Llego a su respectiba habitación, no era la mas grande, la mas lujosa, pero si era lo suficientemete arto acogedora como para pasar una noche alli, habia una cama algo pegada al suelo, no tatalmente, pero si muy bajita, una pequeña mesita de noche, un gran ventanal que daba a una terraza, y en esta un mesita para tomar el te. El Uchiha se saco el calzado, y sin siquiera preocuparse en acostarse bajo la colcha, se quedo dormido en la cama, con el cuerpo descubierto.

**Sueño de Sasuke.**

**Sasuke pov.**

¿Cómo ese chico rubio que tenia como compañero podia ser tan estupido? ¿esque no se daba cuenta que esa chica estaba enamorada de el? Ahora ella estaba frente a el, chocando timidamente sus dedos, con la cara completamente roja, y mi amigo poco paciente le gritaba que termira de hablar. La verdad a mi tambien me ra fastidiosa esa timidez en ella, pero sabia aguantar.

Yo me habia percatado siempre de la presencia de esa chica, oculta entre las sombras, viendo como Naruto hacia un vano intento en superarme, ella siempre se sonrojaba por cualquier accion de el, y no mentire, que por unos momentos pense que era a mi a quien observaba, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que no era asi. Y ahora ella se encontraba frente a Uzumaki, intentando decir algo, mientras tartamudeaba desenfrenadamente, aquella chica era tan dulce, me parecia graciosa, aquellas acciones de ella me divertian, y me agradaba el echo de que ella no se tirara a mis brazos rogandome que fuera su novia.

¿Qué dices Hinata? No entiendo – decia Naruto mientras se acercaba en sobremanera a Hinata provocando que esta se desmayara de la vergüenza. Antes de que tocara el suelo yo me interpuse.

Hmp, baka – le dije a Naruto mientras recortaba con suavidad impropia de mi a la Chica sobre la hierva.

¿Qué? ¡pero yo no hice nada! – grito el rubio escandalosamente.

Como digas, dobe – le dije tranquilamente, sabia que aquello era un detonante a la intolerancia del rubio, y siendo sincero, me gustaba mucho discutir con el.

¡no me llames asi Teme! – grito el.

Como sea – dije. Mire a la chica en la hierva tenia el rostro pacifico y aun sonrojado, tal vez necesitaba aire, y en un acto inocente le desabroche la gran y calurosa chaqueta que ella portaba sin esperar encontrarme con lo uqe vi.

¡Sasuke eres un pervertido! – grito alterado Naruto - ¡ ¡Deja a Hinata- Chan! – grito de nuevo.

La chica portaba un polera de rejilla, sobre elta, una camiseta muy ajustaba de color azul oscuro, dejando a la vista su ya formada cintura, y su niveo abdomen, pero eso no fue lo que capto mi atencion, sino las dos grandes montañas que se alzaban del cuerpo de la niña, ¿Quién se habria imaginado que la pequeña e inocente Hinata Hyuga poseyera un cuerpo tan desarrollado a tan corta edad? Me sonroje de golpe al notar en lo que pensaba, y volvi a abrocharle la chaqueta, toque su cara, pero no se sentia caliente, y me acerque un poco a esta para mirarla mejor. Cuando ella desperto, ahora se que no me gustaria volver a ver un despertar de esa chica.

¡Kyah! – grito ella,y me propino un fuerte golpe en la cara, que me mando a volar varios metros mas lejos, y me estrelle de espalda contra un arbol, probacando y de este calleran algunas frutas que me dieron en distintas partes del cuerpo.

Niña tonta – dije lo suficientemente alto como para que ella me ollera.

¡Uchiha-san! – dijo ella corrio a mi lado- ¿esta bien? ¡lo siento mucho! – grito mientras se sonrojaba y exageraba una reverencia.

Hmp, no importa – dije mientras miraba molesto al rubio que se retorcia de la risa en el suelo. – baka – le susurre, y luego me fui, para pensar en lo adorable que se veia Hinata durmiendo.

**Fin del sueño de Sasuke.**

Me desperte cuando las primeras luces del alba indicaban que debia abandonar aquel lugar, aparte, de tambien indicaba que el comienzo de un nuevo dia sin sentido. Me coloque los zapatos, y salte por el balcon, no tenia animos de ver a alguien a estas horas. Fui saltando de tejado en tejado, mirando algunas posas de agua que habia causado la lluvia de la noche anterior, tambien vi algunas casas destruzadas, seguramente por los rayos que cayeron. Pero no les tome importancia, aquello era completamente ajeno a mi, y no debia importarme en lo mas minimo. Y segui mi camino.

Recorde mi sueño de la noche anterior. ¿Qué rayos hacia yo recordando eso? ¿Por qué ahora? Jamas le habia tomado importancia a algo como eso, jamas le tome importancia a ese unico asunto en particular, ¿Por qué lo recordaba ahora? Hmp, sin sentido, todo no tenia sentido, ¿Cómo podia tener sentido recordar algo tan banal? ¿Cómo? Lo unico que recuerdo, fue la vergüenza de ver a una chica en esas condicienos, pero aquel habia sido mi primer encuentro cercano con una mujer, y aunque no pudiera llamarlo asi exactamente, cuando era niño, la imagen de una Hinata desarrollada tempranamente perturbo mis sueños un par de noches.

Sacudio la cabeza. Después de eso, se encontro a si mismo espiando a la Hyuga en sus duros entrenamientos, observaba siempre cada uno de sus topres pero presisos movimientos, siempre la observaba entrenar, desquitarse con la que fuera con una rabia inmensa, y sus ojos llenandose de lagrimas, siempre habia observado en continuo sangrar de las manos de la chica, y luego la veia llorar por las noche en su cuarto por ser rechazada por su padre. No sabia exactamente que me atraia de esa niña tonta, pero no podia dejar de observar cada uno de sus movimientos, algo de esa niña boba me atraia, y ni yo mismo sabia que, pero cuando me daba cuenta que la estaba observando, me recriminaba a mi mismo mentalmente estar haciendo tales estupideces, ¿ahora era yo el que acosaba a una niña? Pero esa niña era completamente invisible para todos, era demaciado timida y callada. Su delicadeza era tan similar a la de Hikari, y ahora recordaba la verdadera razon por la cual siempre la queria con migo…

Se parecia a ella.

Cuando la vio por primera vez, tan devil, tan frágil, tan desprotegida, sufriendo, no pude evitar compadecerme de esa niña, la lleve conmigo, descubri que venia de un clan poderoso, con leyes parecidas a los Hyuga, su padre habia muerto, y su madre era algo parecido auna ramera, que siempre salia con hombres distintos, se emborrachaba y la golpeaba continuamente, el clan no aguanto aquellas actitudes de la mujer, y la mataron, quedando ella huerfana, y la lanzaron a la calle, ya que para ellos no servia de nada. Cuando la vi en la calle, buscando comida entre la basura, no pude evitar compadecerme, me recordo la historia que nos habia contado el tal Zabusa sobre su acompañante Haku. Era una niña de unos 12 años, me quede observandola largo rato. Hasta que vi como unos adolescentes, de no muy buenas pintas se acercaban a ella.

**Flash Back**

mira, mira – decia uno de ellos mientras miraba perversamente a la niña – que tenemos aquí, una niñita sola, y bastante guapa, ¿Qué opinas tu? – preguntoo el chico mientras se dirigia al que estaba a su lado

tomemosla, la quiero para mi – dijo mientras le dirigia una mirada lasciba a la niña, por un momento quice golpear a esos chicos, pero me arrepenti al ver como ella ponía en posición de ataque.

No se atrevan a tocarme – repondio con la voz increíblemente fira y tetrica, que por un momento me recordo al kazekage de la arena cuando tenia esa edad.

No te atrevas a desafiarnos niñita – dijo uno de estos mientras le lanzaba un kunai a una velocidad que me parecio impresionante, pero la niña ni de inmuto, en otro movimiento rapido recibio en kunai con su mano y se lo lanzo de vuelta a aquel muchacho.

Inútil – le dijo ella.

Estupida niña, te matare – dijo uno de ellos.

Intentalo – dijo amenazante.

El chico corrio en direcciona ella mientras le tiraba varias agujas, la chica sonrio tetricamente, y es chico en medio de unos de sus movimientos cayo al suelo, con el chakra nulo, su otro compañero lo miro alarmado, y le dirigio una mirada de odio, la niña volvio a sonreir, y el segundo chico tambien acabo en el suelo.

¿Qué nos hiciste? – dijo uno de ellos entrecortadamente.

No te importa, ahora empieza a irte con cuidado – le dijo ella y se volteo, para luego chocar contra mi, y me miro friamente.

Ven conmigo – le dije yo friamente, y ella me miro sorprendida.

Para que?

¿te gustaria aprender el arte ninja? Si aprendes conmigo no te veras obligada a pertenecer a ninguna aldea o alianza, yo soy un vengador, solo busco venganza, y creo que tu podrias ayudarme. – le dije secamente, ella me miro pensativa y luego asintio alegremente, fue un cambio drastico.

¡esta bien! – grito pero luego se puso seria de golpe – pero, tengo una condicion – dijo ella.

¿Qué?

Yo quiero ver muerto a mi clan, no sabes lo que me han hecho – dijo ella, aquello me sorprendio, ella queria matar a su clan, y yo revivir el mio, que pequeño el mundo, ¿no?

**Fin del Flash Back**

Desde aquella vez, me di cuenta, que aquella chica era completamente rarita y excesivamente bipolar (*no se esperab eso no? xD*)

Segui mi camino, ya me encontraba fuera de aquella aldea, y muy lejos de cualquier señal de vida humana.

**Fin Sasuke pov**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

si, se hospedo aquí anoche, pero nadie le vio salir por la mañana – dijo una mujer de ojos azules a aquel ANBU que tenia enfrente.

Muchas gracia spor su información – dijo hinata para volver a guardar la fotografia.

Una de sus fuentes, le habia indicado que habian visto a Sasuke cru¿zar las fronteras de la aldea de la ola, y ella inmediatamente se fue hacia alla, preguntando en cada aldea, en cada una, recibia una cantidad minima de información, cosas como "me amenazo de muerte si decia su paradero" "estuvo aquí y robo mis alimentos" "mato a mi perro" y asi, hasta que dio con aquella pequeña aldea, donde tubo la suerte de encontrarce en una pequeña pero acogedora hostal, donde indicaban que el se habia registrado como Karazu Yagami, aun sentia el chakra del Uchiha latente en el lugar, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte, salio, hacia uno de los bosques, donde percibia la escencia de aquel chakra, y activo su byakugan, comenzo a saltar de rama en rama, sintiendo la energia Uchiha tan fuerte que era incluso palpable, lo que indicaba que no estaba lejos.

Agradecio su mascara ANBU, pues asi podria utilizas su byuakugan sin que nadie notase las venas salientes de sus ojos, siquiera podrian distinguir el color de esotos, era un gran alivio a la hora de enfrentarce con el Uchiha, esperaba que este le diera una buena batalla, ya que habia escuchado que era un espadachín muy poderoso, y no era para menos, pues se habia entrenado largos años con un de los legendarios Sannin, no importaba que este fuera un bastardo con mente retorcida, era un Sannin de igual manera, era muy poderoso. Lastima que el poder lo habia cegado, convirtiendose asi Orochimaru en el mas grande traidor que pudo tener la aldea de la Hoja, que era secundado por Sasuke Uchiha, el segundo gran traidor.

_¿Por qué lo hizo Uchiha-san? _Se pregunto la ojiblanca al dinstingui la figura de el Uchiha a poco menos de un kilometro, se detuvo en seco, y espero a que el se alejara mas de ella, debia planear alguna clase de plan si queria salir triunfante en la batalla. Ademas, queria terminar rapido ese asunto, para luego encargarse de algo mas importante que matar a uno de sus compañeros de la infancia.

_Debo vengar su muerte_

Sentia que esa mision encargado por la quinta y su padre, habia caido del cielo, sabia perfectamente, que ese bastardo que lo habia asesinado, apenas se enteraze de la muerte del Uchiha menor, correria a buscarla, a buscar al cuasante de aquel asesinato, pero aquello estaria devolciendosele, pues al buscarla tambien buscaria su propia muerte.

_Te matare._

Juro antes de ir en busca de su primer preza: Sasuke Uchiha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hi girls! Como estan? Jijiji espero que bien, aquí volvi con la primer conti de mi fic! Sisisisi! Me alegra mucho que les alla gustado, les dejo los agradecimientos.

**Temii-chan: **a mi tambien me gustan las espadas! Por algo hice este fic donde estas tomaran gran participación! Sisisi! Respecto a lo de cuidar mis faltas… que ignorancia al escribir mal ANBU, me senti tan tonta, me undi en mi silla recriminandome lo estupida que fui! Jijiji! Me alegra que te haya resultado interesante, y gracias por tu review

**Fer-prilla: **omg! Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia! Sisisi espero que te guste mi conti! Jijiji esta mas larga que la anterior, aunque no termina de convencerme mucho, espero me digas si te gusto, espero tu review a este capi! Y gracias por el anterior!

**Meribelteka: **jijiji! Hola! Debo devolverte el saludo! Jjiji me alegra que ta haya gustado! Y que digas que te gusto tanto (me sonrojo ¡) jijiji espero que te guste mi conti! La verdad no me convencio este capi! Pero de todas maneras! Jjijiji gracias por tu review!

**S a s u h i n a – l u v: **omg! Lamento aberme tardado! No quiero que avandones la pagina! Por una promesa! No se que clase de persona hace una promesa como esa! Ig! Me muero! Es horrible que vallas a dejarla! Por favor! No lo hagas! Esta pagina inspira a muchas personas, y estoy segurisima de que tus presiosos fic ta,bien inspiran, no lo hagas, bueno, no es que sea entrometida, pero me gustaria saber tu razon, tal vez podria darte algun consejin!

**Hinatauchiha82: **me muero! Am! Tenemos ideas poco originales! U.U me gustaria que me contaras de que se trata el fic tuyo! Tal vez podria ayudarte a escribirlo y viceversa, para que no haya enredos en las similitudes que tu hayaste!, no quiero que un dia por un error digan que mi historia es un plagio a la tuya o al reves! Eso si seria un problema! Jijiji! Gracias por desearme suete, yo tambien le deceo mucha a la tuya! Espero te pasas nuevamente por aquí! Jijiji gracias por tu review! Y me mantendre alerta! Joujoujou!


	3. Frustrado

**Declaimer: los personajes de Naruto**

**Pertenecen unicamente a Kishimoto-sempai**

**Yo solo los tome porque**

**Estaba profundamente aburrida**

**Y queria darle una mejor vida a Hina-chan**

**Advertencia: Mal intento de pelea!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Se detuvo, podria ser paranoia, o realmente, alguien lo estaba siguiendo, sentia una presencia serca de si, pero el orden de sus alrededores no se veia afectado por nada. Y eso era lo que justamente le preocupaba. El echo de que habia un silencio sepulcral, que por lo general seria roto por los murmullos animales. No ahora era un silencio absoluto, inquitante. Examino sus alrededores, todo estaba tan tetricamente en paz. Regla N°1: nunca te confies del silencio y la tranquilidad. Es el momento oportuno para que tu oponente te encuentre desprevenido. De esa regla, abarca la segunda mas importante, _nunca bajes la guardia, _ciertamente, Sasuyke Uchiha jamas baja la guardia. No señor, porque no era un estupido. Entrenado con uno de los tres legendarios sannin, y después tener la capacidad suficiente para asecinar a su maestro. No, Sasuke Uchiha no era un Ninja renegado cualquiera.

Un ruido inecesario surgio de los arboles, sin pensarlo dos veces, lanxo un kunai. El silencio sepulcral fue roto por el horrible chillido de un ave que callo de entre las ramas, ensangrentando su blanco plumaje. Se acerco al ave con el gesto indiferente, y quito el kunai, lo examino por unos segundos. Acto seguido esquivo con algo de dificultad los tres shurikens que le lanzaron desde los arboles. Se volteo rapidamente, dispuesto a devolver el repentino ataque, pero la extraña sensación de paranoia en su interior desaparecio, asi como la presencia. Los animales parecieron volver a su murmullo habitual. Sasuke se puso de pie y observo el kunai en su mano.

_Esta kunai no es mia. _Penso, y la guardo en su estuche, mira a ambos lado, y se dispuso a reanudar su viaje.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hinata observaba los movimientos del Uchiha con atencion, se habia detenido,l y parecia buscar algo con la mirada. De pronto, piso mal una rama, y causo un ligero ruido de las hojas. Rogaba que el Uchiha no se diera cuenta, pero un kunai salto en su direccion, tuvo que actuar rapido, y a una avecilla que revoloteaba por alli, le enterro una de sus kunais, y la lanzo al suelo, esperando a que el Uchiha callera en su trampa. Sasuke se acerco al ave, y quito la kunai, la miro un par de segundos. Y ella quizo hacerle una prueba.

Le lanzo tres shurikens, que el esquivo a duras penas. Sonrio. En verdad seria divertido luchar con Sasuke, seria muy divertido, talvez, podria ser la unica buena pelea que tendria en mucho tiempo. Una ardillita trepo a su hombro, y comenzo a devorar la fruta que traia entre sus garritas. El silencio se disolvio, el murmullo animal volvio. Siguió con la mirada los movimientos el Uchiha, que comenzo a alejarce a paso ligero. Salto del arbol, y se elvo mucho mas alto. Siguiendolo de cerca, mientras el iba un par de ramas mas abajo, ella iba mas arriba, observando como sus cabellos ondeaban al viento, y su katana en su cadera se veia prominente y amenazante. Pero a ella le parecio un chiste de los mas divertido. Lanzo una carcajada sarcastica, la cual llego a los oidos de Sasuke, que se paro en seco, y miro todo a su alrededor, poso su mano sobre su katana, esperando al momento en que podria descubrir al oponente. Hinata no era estupida, no se dejaria ver. Simplemente se volvio a reir de la reaccion de Sasuke, pero su voz no era fuerte o ruda, todo lo contrario, eras una voz suave, melosa, lo que convertia su risa en algo hechizante, casi como el canto de una ninfa.

Sasuke volteo, miro a sus espaldas, esperando ver algo. Nada. Se volvio de frente, y examino todo el lugar, con el eco de la risilla infantil resonando por todos los arboles, como si estuviera en todas partes. Ladeo la cabeza cuando se escucho un pequeñisimo estornudo, tan delicado, tan cantarin, que le provoco una sonrisa de medio lado, ¿encerio alguien con un estornudo tan "poderoso" esperaba atacarlo? La sola pregunta era estupida.

- Buenos dias, Uchiha-san – se escucho una voz femenina, delicada, de entre un lugar de los arboles. Sasuke lanzo una kunai en esa direccion. – pense que era mas rapido – dijo para volver a reir nuevamente, y luego estornudo – mierda – fue prácticamente un murmullo pero el Uchiha tenia el oido bastante desarrolado.

- ¿Qué quieres? – se sintio estupido preguntar, pero la verdad la situación era incomoda. La delicada voz parecia provenir de todas partes, casi como si estuviese en un genjutsu.

- Esa pregunta es tonta Uchiha-san – la melosa voz femenina se escucho de nuevo.

- Vete, no tengo tiempo de juegos para ti – dijo Sasuke fastidiado. Estaba la posivilidad de que fuera una atacante, o que fuera una simple fangirl que lo estaba fastidiando. Aunque la segunda era menos provable, pero lo entrenaron para analizar hasta la situación mas absurda, y eso hacia, ¿verdad? ¿lo hacia?.

- Pero Uchiha-san, esto no es un juego – dijo la inocente voz – esto es encerio, deberia reconsiderar el echo de cuidarse las espaldas – argumento Hinata.

- ¿Por qué no te muestras? – pregunto el intrigado.

- No es necesario que conoscas la apariencia de tu oponente – dijo ella – es mas, a mi me conviene mantenerme entre las sombras – rio suavemente. A Sasuke le parecio musica. Si estuviera en otra circunstancias, no le habria fastidiado.

- Te ocultas, eres un cobarde – menciono Sasuke, intentando buscar alguna fuente de chkra, pero esta parecia estar demaciado bien oculta.

- Uchiha-san, cuide bien lo que dice, si le dire cobarde a su oponente cuide no ofenderlo, creo que es bastante notorio que soy una chica, y usted me trata como si fuera un chico.

- Para mi, no hay diferencia de sexo al momento de matar- dijo friamente, pero Hianta no se inmuto.

- Para mi tampoco, pero creo que es divertido jugar, ¿no lo cree?

- No – respondio simplemente.

- Es un amargado, Uchiha-san, un pequeño juego no le hara daño – lazo una nueva risita – pero si no sabe jugar puede que si.

- Se vas a atacar, ¡hazlo de una maldita vez! – exclamo exasperado el Uchiha.

- Deje que me tome mi tiempo, seguramente no sera facil luchar contra un renegado, estudiante de Orochimaru, y… - hizo una pausa dudando si continuar o no – el asesino de su propio hermano.

- ¡me artaste zorra! ¡acabare contigo! – grito el Uchiha para luego aparecer en el lugar donde habia escuchado la voz por primera vez.

- Muy lento – susurro Hinata en el oido de Sasuke, a sus espaldas. Este ultimo abrio grandes los ojos, y se volteo rapidamente, econtrandoce con absolutamente nada, y solo se escuchaba la risita de la chica que se mezclaba con la brisa.

Sasuke se puso paranoico, la risa de la chica le parecia extremadamente tierna, lo que lo hacia mas tetrico, ¿Quién encuentra tierna la risa de tu atacante? Solo el, porque solo el era un descerebrado, al cual la cabeza se le iba donde n o debia. Y algunos creen que el ignora a la gente por puro gusto. Bueno si es por puro gusto, pero tambien porque a veces peinza en cosas que no deberia, y se distrae, mientras su cabecita preciosa vuela a un lugar muy lejano.

La risilla se volvio a escuchar, parecia provenir de en frente de el, pero no veia nada, estaba comenzando a pensar que en verdad se encontraba en un genjutsu. Su voz, su risilla se escuchaba de todos lados, como si ella estuviera en todas partes. Se escuchaba multiple, y le causaba un extraño mareo, una confucion. Activo su sharingan, esperando ver algo mas, pero no, no habia genjutsu, no habia nada. Parecia que la vocecilla, la chica se habia evaporado en el aire. No habia ratro siquiera de que ella en algun momento pudo haber estado alli. No podia detectar ningun sonido fuera de lo normal, y ningun chakra cerca.

- Uchiha-san, ¿sucede algo malo? – al fin se mostro a el, callo desde un arbol, posandose sobre una rama con gran delicadeza.

Su cuerpo, estaba tan bien prporcionado, su cabello largo, brillante, ondeba acon el viento, y su rostro tapado por una mascara ANBU de gato. Podia imaginarsela sonriendo bajo la mascara, ya que se escucho nuevamente su suave risilla.

- ¡hola! – saludo ella, con un gesto despreocupado, en realidad ella no entendia muy bien que le sucedia, en circunstancias normales, abria actuado friamente, pero ahora se comportaba como una niñita en una tienda de juguetes.

- … - el Uchiha solo la miro con cara rara, en verdad no era normal ver a alguien tan alegre, tan feliz, y tan infantil, y que ese alguien pretenda asesinarte, definitivamente, no es cosa de todos los dias.

- Esta mas guapo Uchiha-san – dijo ella alegremente, en verdad, se estaba comenzando a sentir rara, normalmente, en verdad actuaria como la persona mas fria del mundo, pero, aunque el Uchiha pfuera un ser despiadado, le hacia sentir alegria.

- Genial, y ahora se supone que me asesinara otra de mis torpes fangirls – dijo el fastidiado mientras rodaba los ojos.

- La verdad Uchiha-san, usted es muy guapo, pero por el echo de ser guapo no significa que todas las chicas estan a sus pies, cuando usted estaba en Konoha, jmas me fije en usted, para mi era otro gennin mas de la aldea. – dijo ella, e invoco una sonrisa, que bajo la mascara no se noto.

- Que dices, seguramente tu tambien eras de esas tontas chicas – dijo el mientras creba un clo, que según el, ella no veria, y lo hizo aparecer tras de su cuerpo.

- Mal – dijo ella al momento que le enterraba un kunai al clon, que desaparecia en una nube de humo.

El Uchiha la miro sorprendido, pues el, en ningun momento habia dado señales de haber creado un clon, e hizo un gran intento por no hacer ruido, cosa que logro, y ella, siquiera se volvio, simplemente enterro una kunai, eso fue todo. En verdad habia lago esxtraño en el mismo aquel dia. Se estaba comportando como lo decia su titulo, un gennin, patéticamente inútil, en un debil intento por peliar con esa chiquilla de risa intoxicante y hechizante. Aburrido de eso, decidio hacer lo que haria cualquier ninja estupido, como Naruto, atacar, de frente, directamente.

Desenfundo su katana, y pudo ver como los musculos de la chica se tensaban al ver que ne verdad el planeaba atacarlo de frente, ya que eso no era muy profesional de su parte, que digamos. Junto tal cantidad de chakra en la espada, que comenzo a desprender un color azulino, pudo escuchar la risilla de nueba cuanta, al momento en que ella desenfundaba sus dos espadas que cargaba en su espalda. Hinata junto una cantidad minima de chakra en sus espadas, el ataque que utilizaria el Uchiha, ella lo conocia a la perfeccion, y no se conoce un ataque hasta que sabes evadirlo, y ella, definitivamente, sabia como hacerlo. Estendi las espadas frente a su cuerpo, viendo como el corria con los ojos en un vivo color rojo, y cuando el estaba a poco mas de un metro de distancia de su cuerpo, junto ambas espadas formando na "X" luego las cerro como si fueran unas tijeras, las cerro entorno al lugar conde el Uchiha sujetaba su espada, y luego las giro, retorciendo la muñeca de Sasuke, y haciendo que este soltara su katana, que fue a adar en un sonido sordo al suelo.

- Diga sus ultimas palabras, Uchiha-san – dijo Hinata divetida al ver los ojos grandes de Sasuke, al ver que su gran ataque habia sido evadido con la facilidad. Pudo amabas espadas cruzadas, sobre el blanquicino cuello de Sasuke, dispuesta a acabar con su vida.

- Tonta – dijo el, al tiempo que saltaba tras de ella, y colocaba su katana en el cuello de Hinata. Ella sabia que el haria eso.

- Lo dira por usted, Uchiha san – dijo ella re apareciendo tras de Sasuke, amenazando con sus espadas.

Aquello se convirtió en un circulo de clones de sombras, ella Sasbia que a Sasuke le costaria identidficarla a la verdadera Hinata, ya que ella habia modificado la tecnica junto a Naruto, los clones eran creados de tal manera, que podrian incluso, engañar a alguien que poseyera un byuakugan, no tan perfeccionado, pero podria burlar uno. Hinata sabia quien era el Sasuke original, y sabia que no estaba en el campo de batalla, estaba escondido entre las ramas de los arboles, observando tranquilamente la escena.

- Uchiha-san, no le sirve de nada ocultarse alli arriba, aunque sepa ocultar su presencia como ninguno, usted no puede engañarme – solo Hinata con voz dulce.

- Valla, eres buena, supiste evadir mi ataque, y has evadido mi tecnica de ocultarme, cosa que siquiera mi compañera rastreadora a podido hacer (*no soy buena en esto de las batallas, estoy improvisando… perdon!*), has evadido mi tecnica de la espada, lo que te convierte en alguien digno. Vale, hagamos una lucha digna de dos espadachines Ninja, ¿conoces las reglas verdad? – pregunto el mientras saltaba del arbol y todos los clones desaparecian.

- Esta bien Uchiha-san, hace mucho que no tengo una pelea digna – dijo ella mientras sonreia bajo la mascara, a sabiendas de que Sasuke no podria ver su gesto.

Ambos pusieron sus espadas frente a sus cuerpos, juntando chkra, para hacer todo tipo de ataques, ella estaba conciente de que debia ser cuidadosa, haria exactamente lo que haria el Uchiha, casi como si tuviera el Sharingan, pero debia cuidar sus tecnicas, no queria que el robara sus ataques.

Vio atentamente como el Uchiha esperaba que ella atacara primero, por lo tanto, asi comenzo a hacerlo, ideando la misma tecnica que el habia echo minutos atrás. El la miro sorprendido, pero luego hizo exatamente lo mismo.

- Uchiha-san, esa tecnica es vieja, y no se si usted la conce tan bien como para evadirla – dijo Hinata mientras corrian ambos dispuestos a atacar.

- No se como evadirla, se como atacarla – dijo el arrogante mientras invocaba una sonrisa de medio lado.

La espada de Sasuke, cambio drásticamente, a un aura de color gris, justo en el ultimo momento, Hinata no sabia como evadir ese ataque, era nuevo, definitivamente, una variante del anterior, no podia evadirlo, no podia atacarlo, simplemnte dio un gran salto hacia atrás, evitando que esa espada la partiera a la mitad. El sonrio triunfante, se esperaba esa reaccion de ella. Árecia tener todo un plano de ataque dibujado en la cabeza, y la Hyuga planeo hacer lo mismo. ella tenia variantes, de muchos ataques, pero no las enseñaria, hasta que el le mostrara lo que el tenia.

- ¿sorprendida? – pregunto el mientras se detenia. – es una variante del ataque que planeabas lanzarme, tu inútil tecnica no puede conbtra la mia, perfeccionada nada mas ni nada menos que por uno de los fanaticos de espadas mas grandes de la historia… - no termino la frase Hinata lo interrumpio.

- Suigetsu-san – dijo ella, sonrio al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Sasuke – e escuchado hablar de el. Nse que es bueno, me encantaria conocerle – dijo ella con estrellitas en los ojos, pero el Uchiha no podia verlas.

- ¿conocer a un asesino de la niebla? ¿estas loca? – le pregunto el en su habitual tono calmado.

- No, no estoy loca Uchiha-san, pero cuando alguien tiene un talento como ese, no hay que negarlo por quien sea esa persona, no soy nadie para juzgar sus motivos, puedo jusgar su batalla. Nada mas – dijo ella y sonrio, aunque sabia que el no la veria.

¡Diablos! ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué se comportaba repentinamente como la chica dulce que habia dejado de ser hace mucho? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aunque el Uchiha fuera un Ninja renegado, ella encontraba una completa confianza como para sacar la verdaera Hinata? ¿Por qué diablos no podia concentrarse en lo que hacia? ¿Qué paba con ella? Sentia algo extraño, que no habia sentido hace mucho tiempo, pero no estab segura de lo que podria ser, pues estaba prácticamente frente a un desconocido, y le trataba como si fuera un viejo amigo. ¡ella jamas le habia hablado en su vida! Siempre le parecio alguien solitario, y hasta alguna vez le causo curiosidad conocerle encerio, pero jamas, lo habia echo, ¿Por qué lo haria? Sasuke Uchiha vivia encerrado en si mismo, y si se acercaba a el, lo unico que lograria, - en aquellos tiempos – sera una autoestima mucho mas baja de lo que ya la tenia, ella consocia la particular forma de tratar a la gente, incluso Naruto, aquel que habia sido el amigo del Uchiha, el solo lo trataba como mas basura.

Por el otro lado, Sasuke dudaba, de ser cualquier otro, ya estaria en el suelo, seguramente, sin alguna extremidad, o sin la propia cabeza, pera esa Ninja, como el le decia en su cabeza, _La Ninja de risilla intoxicante, _le causaba una atracción impropia de el, se sentia extrañamente atraido a quitarle la mascara, y ver el rostro de aquella mujer que tenia para en frente. Pero no era para descubrir el rostro de un enemigo, ni tampoco para descubrir el rostro de una mujer con fisico atractivo, no, nada de eso, era una curiosidad que se le estaba acumulando en el pecho de una manera casi, casi dolorososa, era irritante, molesta aquella sensación que sentia, de correr, y arrebatarle la mascara, sentia un extraño deceo, por sentir esas risillas desaparecias, e intentaba imaginar un rostroi que jamas habia visto, cubierto de sangre, roja, roja sangre, sabia que aquello era sadico, por no decir perverso, pero era lo que realmente queria, primero queria ver aquel rostro, queria verlo agonizar del dolor, queria ver el rostro manchado con sangre, y queria, por sobretodo, después arrepentirse de extinguir aquella risilla embriagante. Eso queria.

Y no dudo en hacer lo que deseaba, porque asi era el, era un Uchiha, y siempre obtenia lo que queria.

Corrio a ella directamente, ella simplemente se tenso, parecia no haberse dado cuenta de su movimiento, que fue tremendamente rapido, casi imposible de distinguir ante la vista humana, solo vio un borron, acercarse, y en menos de medio segundo, estab frente a ella, y le hab ia arrebatado la mascara. Y de la misma forma que se habia acercado, se alejo un par de metros.

La miro, estupefacto, sus ojos perla, el flequillo en su rostro, la piel blanca como la porcelana, los labios carnosos y rojos, lo mirada confundida luego sustituida por una tirerna sonrisa, solo como las que ella sabia dar, el largo cabello recogido en una coleta alta. Era ella, era Hinata Hyuga, que auqneu poseyera un cuerpo de diosa porno, su rostro era tan podidamente angelical, infantil e inocente, que hasta sentia repulcion por si mismo al pensar que habia querido verlo manchado de sangre. No, ese rostro no se veria divino en esas condiciones, se veria de un modo desolador. El no queria verla asi realmente.

- Hinata Hyuga – dijo el, sorprendido, dejando que la amscar cayera de su mano, y dara en el suelo, con un sonido inexistente.

¡Joder! Y lo peor no era que se sentia extrañamente culpable, ni tampoco que se sentia, ¿traicionado? Si sentia traicionado, de que alguien dulce como ella, le dieran la tarea de matarlo. Pero como dije hace un momento, eso no era lo peor.

Lo peor era que su corazon bombeaba podidamente desesperado en su pecho…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hola! Lamento la tardanza, pero habia estado muuuuy ocupada! Y cuando tubo un tiempito pequeño, cataplum! Se me rompio mi querida y amada guitarra, y me pase el dia en deprecion, y el otro dia reparandola, y el otro dia, tube que caminar veinte cuadras para comprar cuerdas nuevas! Arg! Que fastidio! Lo bueno esque ya esta bien mi guitarrita, y mi insparacion volvio! Uf!

Agradecimientos a!:

**Sammy' Kobsar: **solo me pregunto si no tarde tanto! Ojala de verdad no hayas avandonado la apgina, no creo ke hayas madurado tanto, en la pagina hay personas de hasta 26 años o mas, no creo que tu seas tan mayor! =S espero no averme tradado y que no sea demaciado tarde!

**Maribelteka: **oh! No! Confundi yo los tiempos, se supone que Hikari es una chikilla de 16, arg! Bueno bueno, luego lo aclaro, y no han pasado dos años, Hinata tiene 19 igual que Sasuke, el solo recordo de cuando habia conocido a Hikari! Jojojo! Gracias! En verdad me alabas, y haces crecer mi ego cuando dices ke te gusta como escribo! =D!

**Temii-chan:** hay gracias! Jiji! A mi tambien me gusta mi historia! (¬¬u) bueno, si tienes una idea, dimela porque la verdad no me decido por la opcion 1 o la opcion 2 xD asi que, si me das tu opcion, puede que coincidamos, y asi, jijiji, decida chan chan chan (musica de suspenso) gracias por tu review! Y tus posdatas estuvieron lindas (XD)

**Yuemai:** bueno, la mayoria de las veces, improviso los capis cuando no tengo mucha inspiración, asi que, no solo para ti fue inesperado xD, jijiji yo tampoco kiero que cumpla, pero al mismo tiempo kiero ver ke sucede si de verdad se espfuerza para hacerlo! Jijiji bueno, emn el proximo capi aclarare un par de cosillas, ji, este fue como una pequeña introducción al otro capi, que lo tengo escrito a la mitad, pero, bueno, tenia que subri este antes! =S gracias por tu review!

**Fer-prilla:** si ya tengo inspiración, de veras! Jijiji bueno, lo de la alumna de Sasuke, es totalmente importante en la historia! Jijiji ya veras el porque! De verdad kedaras asi como 0.0 y bueno, de quien queiere vengar muerte hina, se sabra mas adlante, lo siento!

u.u, gracias por tu review!

**Velka98: **=0! Tu inner se parece a la que yo tenia hace tanto, y que desaparecio cuando la mande a degollar monos azules, hace como una semana que no molesta! (Inner: he vuelto y degolle monos morado! Mujajajaj!) tsk! No te metas, agradesco un comentario… ejem, en fin… bueno, ya veras que hara Sasuke en el proximo capi, y de verdad vas a quedar asi como 0.0 porque de verdad es lo ams inesperado del mundo entero! Jajaja! Esto estara bueno! Y si, Sasuke es taaan sexi! xP, bye! Mandale saludos a tu inner.

Bueno, el capi me quedo corto, y muy improvisado, (inner: esque la muy cabeza hueca no quizo unir esto al otro capi ) arg! Les presento a mi inner desparecida, estaba antes, en mis primeros dias de la pagina, pero la envie a degollar monos azules, y desaparecio de la fas de mi mente (Inner: degolle monos morados! Felicitenme!) tsk! Arg! Bueno, espero no les moleste mi pequeña voz interior!

Matta ne! Y muchas sonrisitas!

Murder Hikari.

PD: si, cambie mi nombre, ahora es Morder Hikari, el otro me aburrio! =D! espero no les moleste!


	4. AVISO! I'M SO SORRY! TTTT

¡hola! Se que a pasado un millón de años y lo siento muchísimo, esto es solo un aviso.

Estare indispuesta para escribir por un largo tiempo, y bueno, talvez no haya ninguna de ustedes allí para leer esto pues seguro se abran aburrido de mi fic, que por cierto, no era muy interesante, y bueno iba recién comenzando.

No es falta de inspiración, claro que no, pues tengo muchas ideas para cada uno de mis fics en pausa. Es solo que el tiempo se me ha agotado en todo, y bueno, pues hice algo muy, muy malo que me dejara fuera del mundo de los fics por mucho tiempo.

Lo que mas me entrsitece es el echo de que alfin comenzaba a mejorar un poco mi narrativa, y pues, tendre que mandarlo todo por el inodoro. Triste, lose.

Si alguna de ustedes mis queridísimas lectoras sigue por ahí y lee esto, no quiere decir que me valla a retirar de la pagina, o que avandonare mis fics para siempre, o los borrare, solo estarán inconclusos por un tiempo. Por mucho tiempo. Les pide paciencia.

No quiero dejar mis fics asi nada mas, y a ustedes tampoco, pero es una promesa que no lo dejare allí nada mas. Será solo por un tiempo. No se preocupen. Volveré, tal vez pronto, tal vez no.

Me podrán seguir viendo en mi fic My Chemical Romance, es mucho mas probable qu epoda escribir uno que otro one-shot suelto con alguna canción antes que vuelva a subir capis enteros de una narrativa y trama que he casi (digo casi porque aun no sucede) he olvidado.

Juro que no lo dejare todo aquí…

Esto no es un adiós…

Es un hasta pronto y muchas sonrisitas!

Murder Bubble.


End file.
